On my own
by 123claire123
Summary: Harry arrives back at Hogwarts with a new attitude. The Headmaster decides to help - unfortunately! This is a three part story. Contains attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

The whispering started almost as soon as Harry arrived on platform 9 and ¾. What was going on now he wondered? Usually that didn't start until the second day of school.

Someone shoved a copy of the Daily Profit into Harry's hands. Typical Harry thought. After all Dumbledore had said about keeping the precious prophecy a secret, here it was blazing across the front page. Harry read more, this it appeared was one of a series of articles. Just what he needed!

He got onto the train and cast a secure locking charm over the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down and got out his 'new books' the ones the only he knew about.

This was the start of their last year at Hogwarts. Harry turned 17 in the holidays and just for change he had been fed. Oh, he had still had a list full of chores to do but just for a change there no beating if they weren't all completed. There had been very little contact from his friends or the Order.

He hadn't even been allowed to spend time at the Burrow let alone been allowed to go to Diagon Alley himself. (Well what the Order and his friends didn't know about he couldn't get into trouble for!) He was just 'to precious to risk.' 'Owls' the headmaster had said 'could easily be intercepted that, he was told would give away both possible information and his location.' Harry had tried to ask about having a house elf deliver any mail and then wait for reply, but the Headmaster just wasn't interested in what he had to say - unless it involved a 'dream' then the Headmaster couldn't get enough of him.

Harry had decided that there needed to be some serious changes to his life and in the way that he operated at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was 'easy', he decided that what he needed to do was acutely work, less messing around and quidditch and more time spent in the library. What was he thinking Hermione would be overjoyed and Ron horrified. No, he wasn't going to think of them, he was so disappointed in them.

Changes in his life were harder; to start with he went out and got a proper hair cut. It was now spiky and tipped with silver at the front. He had glasses that he could see clearly through and contact lenses for duelling – but he was keeping quiet about that for now. When he had managed to get to Gringotts and get some money, he had then got himself some new clothes – that fitted! - In all the right places or so he was told. What he was wearing today was definitely going to get a reaction in the Great Hall.

Harry now had four goals for the forth coming year 1) still be alive at the end of the year, 2) study enough to pass the NEWTS, 3) defeat Voldemort, 4) still be alive at the end of the wart. After all he had a life to start living.

As Harry chatted with some second years in the carriage going up to the castle he reflected that the castle however much he loved wasn't really home any more. He was still pondering this as he walked up the steps.

'Harry,' a voice called to him. He kept walking.

'Harry, Mate'

'HARRY JAMES POTTER – don't you ignore me'

Harry sighed – he was so close. Standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

He turned and looked at his supposed 'best friends'. 'You bellowed,' he said.

'Why weren't you on the train Harry, it was very rude of you to ignore us like that.' Said Hermione

'Me ignore you – that's a good one, let me ask you a question Hermione – where did you spend the summer?'

'Well at the Burrow of course.'

'And where did I spend the summer?'

'Well Professor Dumbledore said...'

'Well what about what you said, 'I promise we will write and visit you,' you said. It was a good job you weren't holding you wand Hermione or you would be no better than a squib.'

'Don't be so silly, Harry.'

Harry looked at Ron. Ron nodded. 'In the Wizarding world if you make a promise like that your magic will make sure that you keep it.'

Harry turned away from them and started walking into the hall. He smirked as he stood in the doorway. He knew that he looked good and he knew that if anything his top was going to cause the most attention. He couldn't believe that his friends hadn't noticed.

The front on Harry's robes were open and he has on his black skin tight t shirt with the slogan in shimmering Avarda Kedavera green that read:

'Moldevort and the Mort Munchers, soon to be appearing is Azkaban.'

Soon people started to notice and look – those who had seen him at the station smiled He took his place at the table. He hadn't as much as looked at the head table he was still very angry with the Headmaster. Soon there was the sound of the clicking of Professor McGonagall's boots as she came down the hall. Harry knew that she was behind him, but he chose to keep talking to Neville who had just asked 'how his summer had been.'

In a loud voice McGonagall said, 'Mr Potter, you are not properly attired; the Headmaster will see you after the feast. I shall escort you up there.'

After the feast and ignoring his 'best' friends he waited by the doors to the great hall. Hermione and Ron came over to wait with him. But he was not interested in what they had to say. Eventually Professor McGonagall came over smiling and said 'are your friends joining you.'

'Yes,' said the twosome.

'No!' said Harry.

Huffing McGonagall sent the twosome back to their common room to wait. In silence Harry and the Professor approached the Headmasters office. 'Buttons,' she said and the stairway opened. Upon reaching the door she said 'in you go, Potter,' and left.

'Come in, young Harry, come in and have a seat.'

Harry stood for a moment and then sat down, the forever twinkle in the old man's eyes dimmed slightly.

'I know how you must be feeling, Harry,' Dumbledore started to say.

'No, you don't, you have absolutely no idea how I am feeling and the reason that you don't is that you haven't bothered to ask. I am seventeen now, can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave and tell you and the Order exactly where you can put the 'prophecy.' Harry stood. 'I believe that it is not such a secret now!' Harry paused for a breath.

'You are quiet correct Harry. Tell me Harry – tell me what it is that you want.'

Harry sat down again studying the man across from him. 'I want people to stop staring at me, especially now that they know about the prophecy. I want to be properly trained, I can't go out to meet Voldemort and expect to defeat him with a quick 'expelliarmus' and a 'jelly legs jinx.' It doesn't have to be dark it just has to be effective.'

Harry waited for Dumbledore to reply, the man in question slowly stroked his long beard, his eyes gazing at some upon some unknown problem from afar. Then he smiled.

'Harry, my boy I think that I know of just the thing, it is a cross between a Fidelius charm (not true one of course) and a notice me not charm. The difference is that only the people who will want to know Harry will be able to see and interact with you. It will need some tweaking but that should not take to long. What do you think?'

'That sounds OK. When do you think that it will be ready?'

'Oh, by the end of the week for sure, if you can stand it for another couple of days and come back here on Friday night, I will do it then, I won't do it until you are here, alright? We can talk about your training then.'

'Friday it is then,' Harry left feeling more positive than he had in a long time.

When he got back to the tower he went straight up he his bed. Over the next day or so something strange was starting to happen. Harry didn't know what to make of it at first normally when you go through a door for example you hold it open for the person behind you. Harry had a bruise on his face to show that this wasn't happening. Slowly people that had been nodding acquatenses were now ignoring him. By the time Friday arrived Harry was concerned.

After dinner on Friday Harry returned to the Headmasters office – the stair way wouldn't open. For over an hour he stood there alternately patiently waiting and trying out sweet names. Harry finely came to the conclusion that the Headmaster had definitely done something when Professor Sprout walked straight passed calling out to two sixth years that there was not the best place to 'rest' and to go back to their common rooms.

This was not good, what was he going to do? Some people were still talking to him; he would have to do the best that he could.

.

It had now been a little over a month since the Headmaster had done whatever he had done. No one was now speaking to him or even acknowledging his existence. He was going to classes and doing the work – even the homework, but none of it was being graded.

Harry figured that it was like being with the Dursleys.

Harry had had enough. Still for some reason there was one 'person' that still spoke to him that was were he was going. He hurried along the corridor. Just before he came to the door he crouched to the floor as if to tie a shoelace. Carefully he looked back – there was no one there. Not that he was expecting anyone to follow him. But you never know...

'Of course there's no one there you fool, you…'

'Stop it - this is getting you know were', he sighed to himself and slowly opened the door. The door creaked slightly due to lack of use. As he stepped in side there was a whooshing sound and the slash of water.

'Hello, Harry,' sighed Myrtle as she peered around the toilet stall. 'Not a good day.'

'No, Myrtle, not a good day! I have had enough I can't take any more.' Harry whispered as he slid down the back wall of the washing area. 'Nobody spoke to me again today – no one, not even a teacher – I haven't lost any points or had a detention in weeks. Nobody talks to me, nobody looks at me, nobody hears me', he replied sadly.

'Oh, Harry – I wish I could help you.'

'You have,' he replied, 'will you stay with me.'

'What do you mean stay with you?'

Slowly Harry untied his tie and wound it around his arm and pulled it tight.

'Harry, what are you doing,' Myrtle snapped.

'I'm finishing what should have happened years ago – the only difference is that I won't get to be with my parents and even knowing that I will never see them or Siri again - this still seems like this will be the best option.'

Harry watched as the veins in his arm bulged because of the pressure. Taking a quill from is bag he transfigured it into a scalpel and with great precession sliced down his arm with two swift strokes. He loosened the tie and sat back against the wall. Dipping a finger into the bright crimson river that was forming into a lake under his arm he wrote on the floor – 'Enough Is Enough'

'Oh, Harry – I'm sorry' quietly Myrtle slipped down to join Harry on the floor 'of course I will stay with you' she whispered.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, Death Eater, Spy and all round Great Greasy Bat, had just finished conferring with the Bloody Baron in a little used classroom on the second floor when he saw the Bain of his life Harry Bloody Potter slip into the girls toilets.

'Now what is the brat up to – he hasn't been to lessons all week, now the Headmaster will have to punish him – maybe even suspended – he will never expel him – golden bloody Griffindor.'

Quietly Snape pressed against the door – inside he could hear talking. With a swift wave of his wand he silenced the door and himself and slowly pushed the door open.

He walked forward and heard a girl's voice saying 'of course I'll stay with you'. 'I have him now,' he thought, 'I will wait a moment more to find out what is going on'

'I wish I could put my arms around you, Harry' – Snape heard.

'That's OK, Myrtle, I know – I will miss you too – funny that at you are the only one…..'

'I know, Harry, – if it comes down to it you can always share my toilet'

There was the sound of quite laughter.

'I feel so cold, Myrtle, I feel sleepy'

'That's OK, Harry, close your eyes – you might still get to see your parents – you never know.'

'Bye, Myrtle.'

'Bye, Harry.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I am sorry that this did not go up this morning - I had to be in work early.

Any way here is chapter 2 of 3.

.

Snape dashed out from where he was standing, his wand pointing at a Harry 'you idiot' he rasped – muttering a range of healing spells under his breath. Immediately he could see that the bleeding had stopped.

'No' said Harry reaching for his wand – he managed to raise a weak shield but it was to late the healing spells were working – the last thing he saw as he slipped into the blackness was a furious Snape hurrying towards him.

'Unbelievable,' thought Snape as he cautiously approached the now unconscious boy 'even after loosing all that blood and being barely conscious he still managed a shield' Snape lifted the boy gently into his arms and stalked to the hospital wing.

'Poppy,' Snape called loudly, 'Where is that dam woman?' he muttered.

Poppy hurried out of her office. 'What is the matter Severus?'

'Potter is the matter look what he has done know.'

'Oh him, well put him on the bed and I get to him.'

Severus gently placed Harry onto the nearest bed and decided that he would stay to see if he could find out anything useful, with a whispered spell he cast a notice me not charm at sat down in the chair by the next bed along so he was close enough to hear what was happening but he would not get in the way when Poppy hurried out of her office any minute now.

He waited. What was happening? Where was she? 2 minutes, 5 minutes, 7 minutes. That was enough, he might be James Potter's child and he might have done something stupid but he still deserved medical help. Walking towards Poppy's office he had his wand out in case something had happened to her. When he looked through the door he could not believe what he was seeing. There she was with her feet up with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

Making himself visible he stormed into her office and said 'what do you think that you are doing – you have a sick child out there that needs your help.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Potter – I just bought him in and you said to but him on the bed and that you would be right back.'

'Oh him – well yes if you say so – I haven't seen him for ages.'

Severus looked at her is disbelief. He walked out of the office closing the door behind him. As he returned to the ward he was surprised to see Ha..Potter waking up. He quickly disillusioned himself and watched what happened.

Harry woke up feeling sick. He ached all over, particularly his arm. Someone had seen him – someone had helped him. He sat up against the pillows and gave a soft smile. Even if it was Snape he had to have seen him right?

With a bang the door opened and a voice called out 'Madame Pomphery, help.'

Harry had smiled when he heard the voice. Hermione. Madame Pomphery rushed out to see what was happening. Ron came in helping Neville – who seemed to have been caught be a hex. Snape looked over as Poppy fussed and sorted out the problem. Not once did any one look over to Harry or call over to him. With a final word to Neville and instructions to Hermione they all left and Poppy retreated back into her office.

Snape was shocked what in Hell's name was going on. As Snape looked back over to the bed that Harry was in, he found it was empty. He looked up to the door just in time to see Harry with tears silently rolling down his face leave the ward. Snape hurried after him.

'Just where do you thing that you are going, Mr Potter.'

'No where, Sir.'

'Come with me please,' he said more gently.

Harry looked up at him and said 'is it far? Because I'm not feeling too good.'

Snape looked at him for a long minute. Stepping forward he swung him into his arms and carried him bridal style down to his rooms. When they got there he waved his hand and the sconesess in the wall lit, as did the fire. Carefully placing Harry in a chair he retreated to the private potions store and retrieved some vials.

'Take these, Mr Potter,' he said.

Harry was surprised that there had not been any shouting, he took the offered vials and looked at them. Pale blue – general healing, red – blood replenisher, pale pink – calming draught, Violet – I don't know this one. He only realized that he had said them out loud when Snape said 'you are quite correct on all counts the last one is a new invention of mine – it is a scar remover, unfortunately it will only work on new scars but I am still working on it.'

Harry smiled and took the potions.

'What is going on, Mr Potter, I don't think that I have seen you all week and then when I do you are...' He looked pointedly at Harry's arm.

'It all started on the first day back, after the feast I was taken to see the Headmaster, we had a long discussion about how I couldn't afford to be distracted be people around me who saw 'Harry Potter the 'Saviour' and not me, Harry Potter the teenage boy. He said that he was researching something that would be set so that only my friends and the people that see 'Harry' will see me, but he must have already done it and some thing must have gone wrong. Well I hope that something has gone wrong. You are the only person to have spoken to me in well over a week. I just couldn't take it any more, it's not just people not speaking to me, people aren't seeing me, I do me home work and it's not graded, I turn up for class and the teachers don't even acknowledge me.' Harry gave a bitter laugh, 'people shut doors in my face because they don't know I'm behind them.' He paused.

'To start with it was great people like Malfoy don't see me, he actually seemed to have forgotten that I existed as he didn't tease 'Mione or Ron about where I was. As the weeks went on it was nodding acquaintance that no longer saw me, then finally last week my friends stopped seeing me. Most of the teachers were somewhere in the middle. Except for the headmaster – it didn't even take him a week.' Harry finished bitterly.

'I didn't know what to do or who to speak to – no one saw me. I think that the biggest disappointment must be the headmaster he doesn't see me just the 'boy who lived'.'

By now that tears had started again, 'And as for you,' he said looking at Snape, 'I have been to every one of your lessons. You didn't see me either. So why now? what has changed.'

Snape shook his head, 'I don't know what to say. I will think of something though. Until then you will stay here with me ok?'

Harry agreed and Snape showed him to his guest room, before retiring to the fireplace with a large drink in hand to ponder on what had happened.

.

When the next morning came Harry was hesitant to leave the room that he had slept in what if Snape had forgotten him again. Cautiously he opened the door and looked to what had happened.

'Come on, Harry, it's breakfast time.'

Harry stepped into the kitchen and sat down. Snape placed a plate in front of him with a full English breakfast.

'Thanks,' Harry whispered.

'Ok, Harry, when you have eaten I want to talk some more about what has happened all right?'

Harry nodded and they continued in silence.

After breakfast they once again sat in front of the fire this time they both sat on the sofa.

'Last night I did a lot of thinking and I have a list of questions that I would like to ask you.'

'To start with you appear to have lost weight do you have any other injuries that I don't know about?'

'No, no injuries as such, it is mainly knocks, bumps and bruises, Sir, I think that the house elves have stopped recognising my magic – when I sit at the table the plate will disappear so I have to eat what I can that doesn't need a plate or a bowl, even utensils disappear.'

'Are you having problems with any other magical items?'

'My wand seems to work fine, but the portraits don't see me, many times I have been locked out of the tower because the fat lady has swung closed before I could get in. My clothes are mangy because the house elves don't see them.'

'Alright, tell me again, in what order did people stop seeing you first to last.'

'Slytherins, enemies, people who don't like me, the headmaster, nodding acquaintances, teachers, house elves, objects, friends and then good friends. The only person who saw me in the end was Myrtle.'

'Do you believe that this is the work of the headmaster?'

Harry nodded.

'Last night for I went to bed I was examining some memories in a pensive – I can find no reason why I suddenly remembered you – or an incident that made every one forget. I think that you should return to your bed and get some more sleep, I shall make some enquiries with the headmaster. I shall see you when I return.'

With that he left.

.

Thank you for reading, please review.

If you like this story, I have others that can be found in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last part of the story.

I hope that this answers all of your questions.

Thank you to every one who has reviewed :)

.

When Severus Snape returned from going to see the headmaster Harry was crying. Harry, unknown to the potions master had been following him. He could not believe the ferocious and determined frown on Snape's face. Harry allowed himself to hope.

That had lasted until Snape had crossed the Entrance Hall, and started along the corridor to the Headmasters office, at that point the determined frown had become a confused one. By the end of the corridor Snape was walking very slowly. As if trying to remember what he was there to do? Abruptly he stopped, turned around and hastily made his way back towards his room.

Harry ran all the way and managed to squeeze as through the door to Snape's room closed. When he got there he sank into a chair and watched Snape as he passed the sitting area, silent tears running down his face.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to get out – that was what he needed – he needed to fly. Leaving the rooms of the potions master he called to his broom as he ran up the corridor. Not worrying about being seen he jumped onto his boom as soon it arrived and flew the rest of the way out of the castle.

.

Snape was still sitting at his desk when he frowned. There on his desk was his pensive. He felt an over powering urge to jump in. Quickly Severus he all but threw himself into the bowl.

As suddenly as he had thrown himself into the pensive, he threw himself out. Snape looked madly around the room. Harry was not to be seen anywhere. Where would he go, would he try and hurt himself again. Standing quickly he rushed out of his rooms and up towards the deserted girls bathroom.

On the way the stairs moved, he glanced out of the window and he saw a small person zooming around on a broom at brake neck speed, Severus' first thought was to either cast a sticking charm to keep him on the broom or a soft landing charm in case he fell.

Quickly he went out to the pitch climbed up the stands. After what seemed lie forever, Harry started to slow down. Eventually he noticed that he was not alone.

Carefully he landed a little way away from Snape. Harry wondered if he remembered or if it was a coincidence that he was here.

Severus turned and looked at Harry, "I am sorry, Harry, I don't know what happened I was so determined to speak to the Headmaster, and then I forgot what I wanted to see him about."

On seeing Harry and his tears he rushed over and in a most uncommon display of emotion he swooped down and picked Harry up in a hug.

Harry could not believe what had happened. Snape sat down with Harry in his lap sobbing, 'you remembered, you remembered.'

'Yes, little one, I have remembered, the question is what will we do know?'

'I followed you. I think that the spell is on the entrance hall, you fought it all the way down the corridor to his office. Then you forgot,' Harry continued quietly.

'Oh, Harry.' Snape continued to rock the young man until he relaxed.

'It's funny you know, in the summer there is no one to speak to and those who do speak to me I would rather that they didn't. Here, though has always been the place that I regarded as home – I felt sure that if no one wanted to speak to me that that would be just fine. I just can't get over the fact that Hogwarts has forgotten me.'

'I too can understand the feeling that Hogwarts is home, but I don't think that she forgot. I believe, that I now able to understand how I remembered you when I did. A couple of days or so ago I first noticed that my pensive was not in its protected storage area. I checked it to see if it had been tampered with, when the spell showed that it hadn't I put it back.'

'The next day, again there it was sitting on my desk; again there were no signs that it had been tampered with. Eventually I found the time to enter the pensive and see what was there. It was not a particularly interesting memory. It was one of you flying. It wasn't until I came out and thought about it that I realised that I had not seen you for a while. That took place a while before I followed you to the bathroom. So I don't actually believe that Hogwarts has forgotten. I think that she was doing her best to get me to remember.'

Harry relaxed against Snape, 'that's good to know,' he said.

'Is there another way to get the to Headmaster's office without going through the entrance hall?'

'Yes there is but it is rather a long way round, I would have to leave by the Slytherin back entrance – walk all the way around to the outside of the castle to the Headmaster's private entrance and see if I can get to old coot to let me in that way.'

'Maybe if you owled him to meet you there you could go and take the pensive.'

'That should work, if I can get him to look into it – to see what I saw…..'

'No, please don't show him that – he wouldn't understand. He did this to help.'

'All right, I will only show him if he is un-accepting of what has happened. OK?'

'Alright,' Harry agreed.

With a chuckle he added, 'there is one thing that confuses me.'

'Just one? Now that is surprising.'

'Yes, just the one thing, why do you have a memory of me flying in your pensive?'

Turning to look up at Snape he was surprised to see a faint blush across his cheekbones.

'Ah, well, you see it was like this.' Snape began to stammer.

Harry just looked up at him and smiled.

Snape stopped stammering and smiled back.

Harry just curled up on Snape's lap and laid his head against his chest.

'I think, Harry that if that is ok with you we will hold off that conversation until all of this has been sorted out.'

Harry snuggled closer and nodded.

'In the mean time though, Harry, you may call me Severus.'

Harry's head shot up, 'really?' He smiled.

Severus nodded and tucking Harry to him gently kissed the top of Harry's head.

.

On returning to Severus' rooms, Severus prepared a meal for the two of them, while Harry sat by the fire and tried to warm up.

After their meal Severus insisted that Harry have a nap while they waited for the Headmaster to reply. Harry refused to leave the room as in the back of his mind there was the concern that Severus would not remember again. Harry finally agreed when Severus said that he could lie on the sofa while he sat and read next to him.

.

Sometime later, both Harry and Severus were standing outside the Headmaster's secret door waiting to be let in. Eventually the door opened and the Headmaster called down, 'come on in, my boy, come on in.'

'Why were you using that entrance, is something wrong?'

Snape sat down and Harry beside him. 'Headmaster,' Severus began, 'Now that I am here I am not sure where to begin,' he paused for a moment, 'when was the last time you saw Mr Potter?'

'Who?' the Headmaster asked.

'Harry Potter, James and Lily Potter's son, your golden boy!'

'I know who James and Lily were, my boy. Now what is this about their son?'

'I would like you to look at some incidences that have recently occurred; then, I want you to tell me what you have done?'

Severus looked at Harry, as if to ask if he could show the memory. Harry nodded. Between them they had taken some of Harry's memories and added then to the pensive with Severus'.

'Let me check that all the incidences are in the right order.' Quickly Severus looked into the bowl and looked around; when he came out he added a final one.

Standing, he brought the pensive over to the Headmaster. 'Shall we, Headmaster?'

The Headmaster leant forward and entered the pensive. Snape followed.

After what seemed like forever the two men returned.

The Headmaster sat heavily into his chair, 'I had no idea, Harry. I am so sorry, my boy.'

'You remember now?'

'Yes, everything will be as it used to.'

Harry smiled slightly as he watched to man who he had once thought of as a grandfather got ready to cast the spell that would set everything back to how it was. Well not quite how it was, Harry would once again be worshiped by a few, ignored and or glared at by many and still hated by some. But only he knew how they really felt.

Harry would not forget these last weeks or the order in which people forgot him. A lot of people's actions now made sense – were before they hadn't. Where the Headmaster was concerned there would always be more than that element of doubt in Harrry's mind. It seemed that the headmaster just saw Harry as the 'boy who lived' not even as just a pupil. He clung on to the hope that the Headmaster had done what he had done for the right reasons. But at least he had Severus in his side know.

.

It was after dinner had started that Harry was found lingering outside the doors to the great hall. Not long before a message had been sent out saying that attendance in the great hall for dinner was mandatory. Before every one had entered the entrance hall the Headmaster had taken down the spell and added another one. No one would remember that they had forgotten about Harry; that would just make even more problems.

After every one had entered the great hall the Headmaster had asked the heads of house to have a head count – after all it wouldn't do for someone to remember that they had forgotten about him! Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

The Headmaster had decided that it would be best if Harry made an entrance, so here he was finally in some clean clothes. They just happened to be the ones that he had worn on the first day.

The front on Harry's robes were open and he has on his black skin tight t shirt with the slogan in shimmering Avarda Kedavera green that read:

'Moldevort and the Mort Munchers - soon to be appearing in Azkaban.'

'That would get a reaction if nothing did,' he smirked to himself. A chuckle to his right startled him.

'I like the t-shirt, Harry.' Severus said as he leant forward and gently kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed slightly and replied, 'does that kiss mean that everything is sorted now and I can ask why you have a memory of me flying in your pensive?' Harry felt his old confidence growing as it returned to him.

Severus looked him up and down and smirked, 'I might be able to tell you Harry, later. But now you have to make an entrance.'

'I have to make an entrance or we do?' Harry asked carelessly.

'Why?'

'Oh, I was just wondering.'

Harry slipped his wand into his hand carefully so it was not seen. He then beckoned Severus down to his level. Reaching one hand up he grasped to back of Severus' head and pulled him closer. Gently he kissed him again and again until there was a response.

When Severus started to return the kiss and wrap his arms around him, Harry flicked his wand and the doors opened with a bang. The noise from the great hall ceased immediately. This was instantaneously followed by a blast of noise.

They continued to kiss for a moment. 'You brat,' Severus chuckled. 'I will find you later,' he said as he stalked into the great hall.

Harry looked out to the faces staring at him. Yes, he thought, he was back and he had to admit that there were worse things in life than being the centre of attention. With that he turned his smile up a notch and strode over to the Griffindor table.

Now he found the spluttering indignation of the Slytherin's amusing, the awe filled looks from the Hufflepuff's entertaining and the distain of the Ravenclaw's comical. And the Griffindor's - well if they even noticed, Harry was sure that they would mention it eventually. But he would live with that.

As he sat down with the others, he short a grin up to the head table, yes he thought he could live with it, because he wasn't on his own any more.

.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story - please review.

The next story will be up - hopefully - on Monday.

I think that it will be a HP/VK ;)


End file.
